smashbits_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Link's House
Link's House is the home of the If Smash Bros Was Realistic series protagonist, Link. It minorly appears in If Smash Bros Was Realistic and it plays a larger role as a hideout for Link and Solid Snake from the police in If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2. Description Link's House looks like a nice house on the outside as it does look big, but in the inside it seems small but the living room is the only featured room in the house. The front window also has large curtains. Rooms * Living Room: This room has a big couch in the room and a TV. Later in the second episode of the series, it had money in it. Even after getting enough money, Link builds a money bed, a money couch, a money tunic (barely seen), and the money Chansey. Even there is new items that Link also bought like a little motorcycle, picture of Lady Liberty and more. Events of If Smash Bros Was Realistic Link is seen on a couch, drinking milk while watching TV with his wife, Chansey. Later he orders her to get him more milk. Chansey gets him his milk after Link threatened to put her back in her Poke Ball, as she is a Pokemon. After Mr Game & Watch is about to fight Jigglypuff, Link makes a bet, saying that if Game & Watch wins, they are getting a divorce, while Chansey bets that if Jigglypuff wins, she can get the house and a million dollars in cash. Then they place their bets on the fighters. After Jigglypuff wins, Chansey gets full control of the house. Later after Game & Watch encouraged Link to become champion once again, he visits the house where Chansey lives and says "Let's get married" despite Link's advice to never marry a Chansey. Soon after Link loses to Whispy Wood, Game & Watch and Link goes to the house for training. Later in the end of the episode, Link is seen narrating his story and punching Chansey multiple times in the face. Events of If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2 It is first seen when Snake is knocking on Link's door at the beginning of the episode. After Snake says that he wants Link to hide him from the police, Link puts a cardboard box over his head and goes back inside to clean up after he shot and presumably killed Chansey. Snake then convinces Link to take him to the USC. Later after Snake's first victory, they are seen in Link's house again, kid of celebrating until a police officer comes. He injures Link after Link lied about not seeing Snake. The officer is later suffocated by Snake. Then they leave for the USC again. Then after Snake's third victory, they go back to Link's house again for Link to show Snake what he has been spending their money on. After many wins for Snake, Link has enough money to finish building his money items. After Link falls asleep on the money bed, Snake captures Simon, who was sent to capture him. After Simon was interrogated, he was killed by an unknown person. After Snake loses the unknown person, Link and Snake settles to find him at the USC. Then after they leave, the house is never seen again for the rest of the episode. Deaths * Chansey (possibly) * Unknown police officer * Simon Category:Locations Category:If Smash Bros Was Realistic locations